


Night Calls

by Kalikuks



Series: Overwatch Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Jesse has a nightmare about losing HanzoPrompt fulfilment from Tumblr





	Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said to angstgremlin:  
> Hey, are you still doing the prompt thing? If so, could you do Mccree telling Hanzo "my nightmares are about losing you".  
>    
> Here you are then! I hope you like it!  
> It's unfortunately un'beta'd, so I apologize for glaring mistakes.

Ops run against Talon are always messy. There’s no way to avoid bloodshed when the newly reformed Overwatch goes head to head with the terrorist organization. The battlefield is a mess of debris, fire, and corpses, and Jesse craves the cigarillos he left at home. He’ll get them soon enough, the team is regrouping, or would be, if it weren’t for the worry on their faces.

Somehow, Jesse just knows, feels it in his gut that one of them isn’t making it home today. He scans the familiar faces of the team. Angela, check. Hana, check. Lucio, check. Winston, check. He himself makes the fifth member of this little team, which mean the missing member is…

…Hanzo.

Jesse feels his blood run cold, and immediately turns on his heel to scour the debris and abandoned buildings. It doesn't take long to find the archer, broken as he is laying on the asphalt of the street. Jesse doesn’t even have it in him to cry out, only stares blankly at the body of his lover. All he seems capable of doing is slumping forwards to take the archer in his arms. It’s only when Jesse’s got Hanzo’s head cradled against his shoulder that he cries, shakes, screams…

…and wakes up in a cold sweat in his and Hanzo’s dorm at the Watchpoint. 

Hanzo is not present even now, and Jesse scrambles for his personal phone so he can contact the archer. It rings for what seems like ages, sending Jesse’s already panicked heart sinking further in his chest before it’s picked up.

“Anata, isn’t it four am ther-“

“Oh, thank god.” Jesse interrupts, curling forwards on himself in sheer relief, “Thank god. You’re okay.”

“Of course.” Hanzo replies, his voice soft with concern, “Why wouldn't I be? It’s only an escort mission, Jess.” There’s silence for a beat, Jesse’s still calming down and Hanzo’s probably piecing things together. There’s a soft sound of realization on Hanzo’s end, “You had a nightmare, didn’t you?”

Jesse just sniffs, runs a hand through his own sweaty hair and croaks out a “Yeah.”

“Oh… Anata.” there’s a heavy sadness in Hanzo’s voice. The archer isn’t a stranger to nightmares either, Jesse’s held him close after a few of the bowman’s own, “What was it this time?”

“Same as it’s all been, lately.” Jesse confesses, “Every single one, every goddamn nightmare is about losin’ you, Darlin’.”

“Jess.” Hanzo’s voice is low, soothing, and Jesse would give anything to have the archer close to hold, “Your fears are warranted, yes, our job is indeed hazardous. However, I will not leave your side so easily. I promise I will do everything I can to return to you should anything happen to me. Anything or anyone that tries to keep me from you is a fool.” There’s that prideful, dangerous edge to Hanzo’s voice that Jesse has grown admittedly fond of.

“…Same here, Baby, same here.” Jesse promises as well, “Last thing I wanna do is leave you all by your lonesome.”

“Then don’t.” Jesse can hear the smile in Hanzo’s voice, and his heart aches.

Jesse knows ultimately these promises might mean nothing in the long run, he’s a man used to loss after all. But right now, this very moment, it means everything.

“I love ya, Sugar.” Jesse whispers, wishing all the more he could hold Hanzo close and kiss him.

“And I love you, my Jesse.” Hanzo whispers back, “You should sleep though, Love.”

“…Can ya stay with me on the phone until I fall back asleep?”

“Of course.”

Jesse thinks for a moment, before softly asking, “Would ya mind singin’ for me? I love your voice.”

Hanzo hums fondly, “It would be my pleasure, Anata.”

Jesse settles back down on the bed, pulling Hanzo’s pillow close to cuddle, as his archer softly starts singing. This time, when sleep takes Jesse, it’s a peaceful rest, and he dreams of a future with Hanzo at his side, come hell or high water.

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm weak for hurt/comfort fics like this
> 
> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com)


End file.
